ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Humorans
The Humorans Known in their own tongue as the Daseus, most other races refer to them as citizens of their nation, translated into English as Humorans. (i.e., in Muzino, they are called H|umoroa) The Humorans are also one of the most distinct races, as they evolved from a kind of bird. Aside from the fact that this prevented them from interbreeding with other species, they also possess a racial ability which has futher segregated their species. Modern Humorans are more commonly seen than in the past, but their people are still largely a novelty to the more social races of the world. The majority of what is known about their physiology was discovered from various tests done on Amalus, perhaps the most famous Humoran the world has ever known. Appearance: The Humorans are avian in nature, fully covered in soft downy feathers, with some distinctions between male and female plumage. The females are more pastel in colour, ranging from blond yellows to whites, pinks, melon greens, milky oranges and even soft blues and purples. The males tend to have longer firmer feathers on their chests, head, tails and pelvises. While their body feathers are often the same pastel hues, their plumage feathers are often bold, brilliantly shining or opalescent-hued jewel tones: greens, blues, purples, reds, crimsons, azures, burnt orange and rich gold. Their beaks are orange-yellow usually with some sort of marking on the sides, usually blue, black, green or red. Other colours have been noted, but are less common. Their eyes are always a rich lavender hue and without any visable pupil. It is surmised that the Humoran spectrum of sight is based more of colour, movement, magnetic energy and heat than what we would recognize as sight. Their eyes are also situated one on either side of the skull, meaning they do not have depth of vision and do indeed turn their heads from side to side to create a full picture of their surroundngs. Their bodies are quite avian still, despite evolution. Their bones are still hollow, and with the impressive wingspans (roughly 26 feet fully spread) they are still capable of flight. Their wings are located beneath their arms and attached roughly where our kidneys are situated. Their legs are "backwards" with the knees bending back and the feet with three long taloned claws facing forward and one facing directly backwards for balance. Their tails over them some balance, but moreso in flight than while walking. They often use their wings, in folding them in certain postures to balance themselves while walking, which they do with long-legged loping strides. Their running looks more like hopping with one foot more forward than the other. Their arms, which are located in the normal place at the shoulders are long and thin, like their legs, with a hand that has three forward fingers, ended in talons, and one "thumb" facing backwards from the thumb pad the same as their feet. This makes their grip poor at angles, but very strong when gripping things perpendicularily. While their coats of feathers do protect them somewhat from rain and wind, they still wear a certain degree of clothing for protection and warmth. In size Humorans grow to the same size: approximately 4'5" to 4'8". They only live for about 40 to 65 years, assuming they aren't Purified before then (See Death for more). Fashion: Culture: Sexuality: Marriage: Family Units: Coming of Age: Death: Education: Cuisine: Racial Ability: Câseus Comparative Statistics: Intelligence: 8/16. The Humorans are reasonably intelligent, on par with humans, able to understand and reason with basic mechanics, mathematics, theology and magic. However, their culture is strictly regulated as to what content they may read, discuss or preach, keeping their collective knowledge base extremely limited compared to other races. They are experts on the tried, tested and true. All new inventions go through a rigourous screening process to judge how disruptive or revolutionary they may be, and thus damaging to the traditions of their people. They are easily led by fear, coersion and propaganda - much like humans - and do not often stray from the path. Wisdom: 11/16. In Wisdom, the Humorans have a marginally higher rating than humans because of their Collective. As a race, they are emotionally and emphathetically attached to all members of their race within a certain radius. This connection allows them to share dreams as a group, pick up on ideas or concepts, feel the danger another may be suffering from, and generate power by unified song - somewhat like prayer. This connection keeps them safe, happy and balanced. In fact, without it, or separated forcibly from it, a Humoran will grow sick and waste away long before their natural lifespan ought to end. Their wisdom extends naturally to an understanding and respect for living creatures, and so they have formed an omnivorous lifestyle of eating primarily a vegetarian diet with the addition of limited grubs and insects. Agility: 9/16. The Humoro in reflex are fairly quick, about on par with a human, though their range of reflex is heightened by their ability to fly. Their dexterity is poor, though their grip is very solid. Their reaction time is quick, with speedy awareness, with separate sight paths like a bird. Their backwards-framed legs give them a good spring and jump, while their bird-like talons give them good grip on terrain. Strength: 4/16. With the hollow-bone structure that enables them to be light enough to fly, the Humoran physique has sacrificed its strength. They are half the strength of a Human being, and their relative stamina is directly related to the sort of tasks they are attempting. They use compounding tools like pulleys, restrung bows and balasts in order to compensate for their weakness, and so manage to still achieve architecture and art of impressive skill. They are a short flight bird, able to only make distances of 500 to 800 feet at a time before needing to perch. They are incredibly feeble on the ground, unable to reach a full sprint on legs, and without sufficient weight to really build up reasonable force. Resistance: 4/16. The Humorans cannot resist impact damage, they just shatter. They are highly suceptible to poisons, infection and parasites. They are understandably picky eaters, therefore, and their digestion and emotions are easily thrown out of balance, and they are easily put to a stress response. The challenge of Fight or Flgiht is one of each new moment, and for good reason. They need to be alert and to evade in order to stay safe and hale. Recovery: 6/16. The Humoran recovery is slgihtly better than their ability to resist, but still one of the weakest worldwide. They require great amounts of magical and medicinal healing in order to recouperate. They take well to outside help with healing, as their bodies are not strong enough to resist it. However, they have a very short window in which healing will be effective, after than point, they will simply not be strong enough to utilize the asssistance offered. Left on their own to heal, they are easily overcome with rot, infection and weakness that leaves them further open to injury and attack. NMP: 1/6. The Humorans are not known for their ability to cast magic, though they do enjoy utilizing magical items, such as Charms, Rune Work, and Alchemical potions. They do, however, harmonize to co-operatively cast magic better than any other race. Category:Humorans Category:Races Category:Humoro Category:Eastern Continent Category:Racial Ability